Black Widow
by itsLALA
Summary: Gripping at the cold metal in her small hands tightly she pulled up her black hood and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer with a cold animalistic smirk on her face. - Austin/Ally - T Rating - SBTS - Song Fic - One Shot -


**Black Widow.**

**I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me. And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy. You should've known better than to mess with me, honey. I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya –gonna love ya, gonna love ya a black widow, baby.**

She reclines her seat in her matte Audi A8 as she watches the home she's parked in front of through her binoculars. She grinds her teeth obnoxiously as she lets out an inhumane growl, he shouldn't have messed up five years ago. He'd regret it.

She spots a shadow in the lit room on the right side of the home. It looks as if the owner of the shadow is speaking to someone using hand gestures and she grunts; she's there. He's not alone. Of course he wasn't alone; he hardly was now a day. Not since he met _her_. She frowns in disgust and throws the binoculars on the seat beside her. She pulls out a thick black leather book bound together by string and opens the old worn book.

_Day 1780,_

_He's not alone, she's there…again. It seems as if their relationship is getting more serious as the day goes by.  
>He couldn't have forgotten about me.<br>It's only been 5 years.  
>It's not fair he broke my heart and threw it away for a girl that doesn't matter. He doesn't love her, he couldn't love her. She was nothing like me, she was not his type. He was supposed to realize that a long time ago. I'm surprised he's still with her. Their relationship can't last any longer than a week more. If it continues to progress, I'm going to have to take action. I cannot sit here and let him throw his life away with the wrong girl.<br>I have to save him from making the biggest mistake of his life.  
>He'll love me again after that.<em>

_X _

She couldn't sleep at night anymore. It's been a long five years since she's had a proper sleep at night; she'd like to say she developed insomnia after the incident. She also lost her friends; they didn't agree with what she was doing, they called her crazy, obsessed, sick. She was none of those though, she wasn't crazy, she wasn't obsessed, and she definitely wasn't sick. She just had her heart broken and wanted to make sure the person who broke her heart got their heart broken just as bad.

She really didn't think he'd move on so fast, therefore, it was all talk. However, once she was informed that he had moved on, she had to take action. It started out small at first, they'd meet at the park or a café and it was never for more than an hour or two. However, they moved on to long walks, and dates at restaurants he took her to, and that's when the hatred started bubbling in her stomach. She hated him for using her, for using their relationship as an excuse.

He was supposed to love her.

**This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same; first we're both down to play then somehow you go astray. We went from nothing to something, liking to loving. It was us against the world and now we just fucking. It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you.**

She felt the tears in her eyes and she wiped at them viciously. Making a noise that sounded like something between a grunt, moan, and groan she put her car into drive and pressed on the gas quickly. She shook her head crazily and started laughing, she wouldn't cry over him. He didn't deserve that much.

Nobody called her anymore. They all decided to ditch her because according to them she had turned insane and she needed personal help, they all tried to help her. However, she didn't need it, she was perfectly fine. She just needed to deal with some demons and then everything would be better. However, that's why she was surprised when she heard her cellphone ringing. Answering it quickly, still alert from her stake out she whispered into the speaker.

"Hello?"

Of course it would have been her mother. Her mother had been calling her nonstop the past week trying to get her to come over for dinner this weekend. However, she had more important things to do; she had a date to stake out.

Her friends never understood how she knew their schedule and what they were doing at exactly each moment, but she never told them either. She decided she'd keep her sources to herself, it was better that way. Besides, they wanted nothing to do with her so they didn't deserve to know anyway.

She hung up on her mother while she was in mid-sentence.

**Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you; I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between. Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean, like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song. You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored, and as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer.**

All four walls of her bedroom were covered in photos, every inch from ceiling to floor. One wall was covered in photos of him, the other was of both of them, the third one was photos of him and _her_, and the last was photos of her, him, and their friends. She liked to be reminded over and over again what her life used to be and what it is now.

It made her remember that things could change within a few years and it gave her hope that they would get back together, because that would be a change too. Though, she had her friends telling her constantly that they weren't ever going to get back together she knew that there was always a chance.

She let her eyes wander towards a dart board on her wall, the target being _her_ face. She snarled at the picture and ripped it off the wall, she stared at the picture closely and bared her teeth as if trying to intimidate the picture.

"You will regret ever coming into his life," she spoke to the picture in a low voice.

She promised she would get back at this woman for ruining her life. She would never rest until she was out of the picture, she had to let him know he was making the wrong choice by choosing her. He had to understand that she was the right choice for him; he had to stop playing games. They were twenty-four, he had to settle down already and start a family with her. Toying with this woman's heart wasn't something he should be doing.

Sighing deeply she picked up the long sleek black scissors she crafted herself she snipped at the edges of the photo, "You won't get away with this," she spoke to herself as she continued to snip at the photo, each snip becoming more forceful as she thought about the woman being with her ex. She groaned in frustration and annoyance as she felt the scissor go through the flesh on her finger. She threw the phot away from her and put the scissors on her dresser forcefully as she stormed into the bathroom to wash the blood off her hand.

She was done playing games.

**You used to be thirsty for me, but now you wanna be set free. This is the web, web that you weave, so baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now). I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me. And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy. You should've known better than to mess with me, honey. I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya –gonna love ya, gonna love ya a black widow, baby. Like a black widow, baby. Black, black widow, baby.**

She would have looked like a freak if people saw her. She was thankful he chose night time to take her on a date because if she was caught with binoculars outside of a restaurant in a tree trying to get a good look at the couple she hated so much that was currently dining on the second floor of a restaurant that was extremely expensive. She would probably hear people calling the police on her. Though, she was thankful she was in all black, the tree with thick and bushy, and everyone was engrossed in their own love sick conversation.

She frowned at the atmosphere, it was disgusting and light. People were smiling, kissing, laughing, it made her not only angry but envious. Why couldn't she be happy like this? Why did her happiness have to be taken away from her?

It wasn't like she hadn't gone on a date from time to time, but none of them compared to her one true love. None of them compared to him and she hated the fact he took over her life, but she loved it all at the same time. She needed him.

She'd have him.

She watched closely as a waiter stood nearby their table with anxious eyes while holding a bottle of champagne while another waiter approached with a desert that looked too big for one person to eat. She saw the woman she hated point towards the desert and saw her body shaking, she guessed she was laughing at how disturbingly big the desert was. All she saw from her angle was his face and that's all she really needed to see because she didn't care for this woman.

She watched as he gestured for her to eat the desert with excited eyes and she felt her heart swell, she missed him looking at her with those eyes. She missed him period. Shaking her head so she could focus on the date she could tell something had went wrong because she spat something out in a napkin. She only hoped it was a poisonous dart.

Everything then went in slow motion and she felt like she was falling out of the tree. He got on one knee and spoke shortly but with passion, she saw something gleaming between his fingers, _she_ hugged him and the champagne waiter approached.

The entire restaurant applauded.

**I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts; just to get you I'm doing whatever works. You've never met nobody, that'll do you how I do ya. That will bring you to your knees, praise Jesus hallelujah. I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it, till you feel like you breathe for it, till you do any and everything for it, I want you to fiend for it, wake up and dream for it, till it's got you gasping for air and you lean for it, till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind and it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it). Now it's me-time believe that If it's yours when you want it. I wouldn't promise I need that till I'm everywhere that you be at. I can't fall back go quick cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit.**

Screaming she gripped at every picture on her wall and ripped it off the wall briskly. She shouted out profanities while she punched at the old wall and felt it crumble beneath her fist. She gripped at the scissors that had cut her the previous night and began to scratch, claw, and rip at every picture she saw with the sharp piece of metal.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't be doing this to her.

He was going to come to realization that she was the one for him not _her_.

_She_ messed everything up, _she_ wasn't ever supposed to be in the picture; _she_ was supposed to be a one-time thing. _She_ wasn't supposed to be there forever, _she_ was going to pay for ruining her life. _She_ couldn't stop it anymore, _she_ had to learn what _she_ did and pay for _her_ mistakes.

Glancing at her hands she saw the red blood staining her hands because of how tightly she was gripping the sharp pair of scissors but she didn't care. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the picture that was hung previously on her dart board and she picked it up feverishly. Letting out an animal like howl/grunt she threw the picture in the air and on its descend she threw the scissors through the photo piercing it and having it stick bulls-eye to the dart board hanging on the wall.

Running her bloody hands through her hair she decided she'd strike no later than tomorrow.

**You used to be thirsty for me (Right) But now you wanna be set free. This is the web, web that you weave so baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now).**

Sitting in the driver's seat late the next night she continued to look at the ceiling of her car roof. She gripped the cold metal in her right hand tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't let this slip through her fingers. She had to go through with it and get rid of the obstacle that stood between her and her happiness.

Things did not have to go this way if he would have just listened, but clearly people don't like taking her advice –which is good advice. Lives could have been saved.

Wiping the tears from her big red eyes she opened her car door and took short but quick strides across the street and stood in front of the house she knew so well but never been inside of. This home ruined her life and she would never forgive anyone for letting that happen.

Gripping at the metal in her small hands tightly she pulled up her black hood and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer with a cold animalistic smirk on her face.

**I'm gonna love ya, until you hate me. And I'm gonna show ya, what's really crazy. You should've known better than to mess with me, honey. I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya –gonna love ya, gonna love ya a black widow, baby.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is an end-it-yourself one-shot. Imagine who you think fits what role and create your own ending.<strong>


End file.
